


The No. 3 Disclaimer Triple-Cross Law & Order Finale Extravaganza -- a fantasy by zvi and LaT

by zvi



Category: Conviction, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Trial by Jury, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Spitzer, while governor of New York, made some weird-looking financial transactions which led to the revelation that he was a regular customer of an illegal prositution business and violated the Mann act by hiring a prostitute to meet him in D.C. This led to his resignation.</p><p>As any regular viewer of Law & Order can tell you, Law & Order <em>loves</em> to rip its storylines from the headlines. And this sort of scandal is <em>exactly</em> the sort of story which will lead to a disclaimer presented at the beginning of the episode involved, which amounts to: we totally made this up, it’s 100% fictional, we’re <em>so</em> not talking about anything that actually happened. (This is the third most awesome Law & Order disclaimer.)</p><p>So, <a href="http://latxcvi.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://latxcvi.livejournal.com/"><b>latxcvi</b></a> and I were talking about Elliot Spitzer and Law & Order, and how sad we are that Jesse L. Martin is leaving the show, and pondering if Spitzer would be the season finale story or the season premiere story. And we told ourselves the awesome following story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The No. 3 Disclaimer Triple-Cross Law & Order Finale Extravaganza -- a fantasy by zvi and LaT

**Author's Note:**

> **ETA** 1) I don't remember if we fingered the governor as the owner of the call girl ring on the phone. So, if LaT wants to disavow, she may. If she wants to take credit, she can do that, too.
> 
> 2) The #1 Best Disclaimer on Law &amp; Order was the time when they ripped their headlines from the Terri Schiavo case, and admitted that it was based on a true story. The #2 Best Disclaimer was when they noted that the Bronx DA in the [following episode](http://www.tv.com/law-and-order/bronx-cheer/episode/29759/recap.html) was completely fictional, entirely made up, and the real Bronx DA would never, ever, ever act like the one in the story to follow. (The one in the story to follow refused to release a man who had been convicted in the Bronx of a crime which Manhattan subsequently proved had been committed by another man entirely, and that man got convicted in Manhattan. In other words, he refused to release an innocent guy from prison after someone else had been convicted of the crime for which the innocent guy was locked up.)

On Law &amp; Order: SVU. A high-class call girl reports that one of her clients raped her. Because the call girl doesn’t know her client’s actual identity, they are investigating the call girl company itself, instead of merely kicking that part of the case over to vice. Towards the end of the hour, they discover that the rapist is actually New York’s other U.S. Senator. Cragen says, “Oh, kids, this is way abover our pay grade.” And we call in…

Major Case at Law &amp; Order: Criminal Intent. The investigation keeps rolling, because the Senator’s been very careful about covering his tracks and his aides are loyally providing alibis and stuff. They bring in a forensic accountant to work the books of the call girl company, to see if they can at least get the Senator on prostitution.

At the same time, Homicide (i.e. Lupo &amp; Green), is working the homicide of a well to do woman found dead in her apartment with no immediately obvious means of support. Investigation finally reveals she’s part of the call girl company and may have been killed by a client she was seeing off the books. (Or killed because she was seeing a client off the books! Twisty, twisty, twisty.) In any case, when Van Buren realizes that this has to do with the *koff* Imperial Service Club *koff*, she sends Lupo &amp; Green over to hook up with the ongoing Major Case/SVU investigation.

Towards the end of the episode, the forensic accountant pops up and says, “Boss! We have a problem. This is way above our paygrade.”

Ross says, “What do you mean it’s above our pay grade? We’re Major Case Squad.”

And the forensic account says, “It’s the governor! He’s a client the owner of the call girl ring!”

So, on Law &amp; Order in the next hour, Jack McCoy establishes a special lawyer task force to prosecute all of the players. This task force has Cutter as the lead attorney, with Rubirosa, Ron Carver (CI), Tracey Kibre (Trial by Jury), Casey Novak, and Jim Steele (Conviction) each pursuing particular kinds of legal theory, witnesses, or evidence.

Do the governor and the Senator get convicted? Who cares! This is an extravaganza, and that’s the important point.


End file.
